Playing With Fire
by NotSoAngelAnymore
Summary: When Logan meets the elderly couple, he also meets their granddaughter who he swears to protect when the old man dies. But what happens when she has a past with Remy? When old feelings brew between them when they meet again? When Logan loses his memory? Remy/OC.


Author's Note: Hello everyone! I logged onto my account a week ago and all of my stories were deleted, needless to say I was pissed and I still have no idea why they're gone. But I've decided to continue writing on this site so here is my newest story, and the first to be posted since everything happened with the deleting. Now some information that you might want to know, this story takes place in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and afterwards but before the first x-men movie and Gwendolyn (Gwen) is played by Keira Knightley, just so you know what she looks like picture wise. Also, this will be a Remy/OC story not a Wolverine/OC. This chapter is just showing how Gwen and Logan got together to go find Remy and Three Mile Island and I wanted to show Gwen's take on mutation. Please follow, favorite, and review… :D

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, I just own Gwen and maybe a few other OCs along the way.

* * *

**Playing With Fire / NotSoAngelAnymore**  
**Chapter One: The Naked Mutant In The Barn (Gwen's POV)**

There's a naked man in our barn." Grandma told me as I walked into the kitchen of their little cabin to see her looking out the window at the back yard and cutting vegetables for diner. Shocked, I walked over to the window to see Grandpa walking back to the house with a man following behind him with just a old horse blanket wrapped around his waist, I looked back at Grandma and we laughed as I grabbed the plates out of the cabinet. "We were coming home from the store and saw him run across the field and into the barn. Your grandpa is concerned that he's on drugs but I think that he's okay."

I couldn't help the smile that found it's way to my lips. Grandma thought that everyone was "okay", she was the most kind-hearted person that I knew and never thought bad about anybody and Grandpa was cautious about everyone so they cancelled each other out perfectly. The front door opened and I heard two sets of footsteps heading upstairs and towards the back bedroom then the bathroom. "He's a handsome one, Gwen." Grandma whispered to me as I started setting the table with a small roll of my eyes. She was always trying to set me up with someone, she didn't want me to be alone since "it" happened.

Grandpa plopped down in his chair at the end of the table just as I finished setting everything out and Grandma sat down next to him after giving him a quick kiss. Grinning, I shook my head and sat across from her before looking up when someone appeared in the doorway. "I swear, I'm gonna pay for this." The man said looking guilty as he held half of the upstairs sink in his hands. My grin grew when I sensed that he was a mutant, just like me. Grandpa had him sit it on the counter before having him sit at the other end of the table. "I can't thank you both enough for everything."

"It wouldn't have been decent to leave you out there to freeze." Grandpa explained with a small frown. I knew that it was really Grandma's idea to have him stay for supper and the night but Grandpa would have at least gave him clothes and a ride to town. "This is my granddaughter Gwendolyn. Gwen, this is Logan."

"It's nice to meet you." I said brushing my long locks away from my face before sticking out my hand for him to shake. When our hands touched, he quickly pulled them away and I realized that I hadn't put my gloves back on and must have burnt him. "Sorry." I quickly pulled my black leather gloves out of my jacket pocket and slipped them over my palms before looking down at my plate. With all the excitement of seeing another mutant in over a year I hadn't been paying attention and forgot to keep a lid on my gift.

Grandma gave me a small look that said that it was okay, calming me. She always had that effect on me, on everyone, she just had a very caring and calming personality. I concentrated on making the heat of my body fall to a normal body temperature before turning back to my plate and silently eating while I listened to Logan and Grandpa talk about motorcycles and war stories.

* * *

_**~~~ Playing With Fire ~~~**_

* * *

I walked into the barn to see Logan sitting staring at his clenched fist in front of him. I almost gasped in surprise at the sight when three claws popped out between his knuckles but pressed my lips together and moved so that he could see me. "That's a pretty amazing gift." I said moving to sit next to him on the old camping clot that he would use as his bed tonight and sitting the extra blankets I had brought between us.

He didn't look too surprised to see me but retracted the claws back into his hand and the cuts healed over. "I don't know about gift." He answered suddenly looking older then his years and blue eyes filled with remorse. "It's more like a curse."

I didn't reply knowing that sometimes I felt like my power was a curse but Grandma always told me that I shouldn't be ashamed of it. I held my hand between us and allowed flames to dance across my palms to show him that I understood what he meant. He looked over at me eyes filled with curiosity and worry but I just smiled closing my hand so that the flames stopped. "Everything happens for a reason and I may not know why we got these powers but they're important and they're a part of us."


End file.
